Ir a la cafeteria no es tan malo después de todo o si?
by 1710Dushy
Summary: Yo! la verdad esta historia ya la habia empezado en otra pagina pero no he podido continuarla. Nose que rayos se trae esa pagina conmigo que cuando voy a actualizar borra todo lo que ya escribi, ademas ya habia tenido otros problemas al principio en ella, asi que mejor me mude a esta c: espero que la disfruten:3
1. En serio aceptas ir con el?

Malteada de chocolate, en serio que aceptas ir con el?

Todo estaba en silencio, algo poco común en el conocido gremio de magos. Un pelirosa estaba durmiendo con la cabeza pegada a la barra, a lado de el un alquimista de hielo leia el periódico y una maga estelar platicaba con una peliazul. Atendiendo Mirajane que con mucho esfuerzo tenia la comun sonrisa de siempre.

-Aquí esta tu sumo de fresa Lucy- dijo Mira después de un cansado suspiro.

-Graahhcias mira-san- Lucy respondió en un pequeño bostezo.

Dio un sorbo al sumo y con un leve sonrojo retomo la platica que estaba en curso

-Entonces me decías de una cafetería nueva Levy-chan?-

La pequeña maga asintio -Me contaron que venden unas fantásticas malteadas de chocolate- dijo mientras tenia una mirada brillante como si de una niña de 5 años se tratase.

-Me gustaria ir pero apenas tengo para pagar la renta- Dijo Lucy con un aura negra sobre ella.

-Como quisiera probar una de esas malteadas- suspiro casi babeando Levy

De pronto se escucho un gran estruendo, era Gajeel junto con Phantherlily  
-Rayos! Que pasa en este lugar? Están como si hielito los hubiera congelado a todos.

Esto hizo que un joven se levantara y golpeara al recién llegado.

-Aaah G-gray-sama s-su ropa- Dijo una hermosa maga de agua.

-No de nuevo- Bufo Gray tapandose como pudo.

*Gehe* rio Redfox acercandose a la barra -Enana! Estas babeando todo, Acaso estas pensando en algun dragon slayer de hierro?*Gehe*

A lo que levy solo pudo ponerse peor que un tomate y decir- Eso quisieras tu Gajeel tonto, solo hablabamos de deliciosas malteadas de chocolate-

Entonces un pequeño exceed de pelo negro se subió a la barra -Levy-chan buenos días! Otra vez mi estúpido dueño molestando?-

*Tsk* chasqueo la lengua Gajeel -Calla gato que no te daré kiwi por una semana-

La cara de Lily estaba como si una tormenta de relámpagos estuviera azotando la ciudad de magnolia o peor aun como si alguien hubiera hecho enojar a Laxus -Este aaaah que digo mi dueño guapo y súper ardiente-

A lo que Levy se burlo haciendo una singular risita *Gehe* aunque la burla no duro mucho ya que después suspiro profundamente -Como quisiera ir a esa cafetería, me dijeron que tienen una pequeña sección de lectura donde puedes tomar prestados libros- Después de decir eso hizo un pequeño puchero digno de una niña pequeña hizo que un azabache se sonrojara al verla.

-Oi enana, s-se que n-no te agrado y eso pero viendo que qui-quieres ir podría invitarte una malteada, claro si tu quieres- No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Levy estaba en el aire cayendo hacia los musculosos *¬* brazos de Gajeel

-Gracias, no sabia que podrías ser tan caballeroso-

*Gehe* rio nervioso y con un leve sonrojo- Un hombre tiene que serlo- Dijo Gajeel

Jajajajaja ay que no eres Elfman hierrito- se burlo gray ya vestido -A mi no me apetecería ir a un lugar así- Dijo haciendo un estraño gesto con la mano.

-Que bien! ya escuchaste Juvy-chaan, no seremos interrumpidos- Dijo un albino melosamente entrando al gremio, ultimamente venia a ver a Juvia para invitarla a comer aunque fuera rechazado o interrumpido por Gray.

-Lyon-sama!?- Dijo Juvia con una tonalidad rojiza en las mejillas- A Juvia le parece una gran idea, hace dias que Juvia quiere algo dulce, ademas Gray-sama nunca invitaría a Juvia a un lugar tan romantico como ese-

Todos y cada uno del gremio voltearon a Juvia, comentarios como pero que mosca le habra picado? o seguro que lyon le habra hechado algo a la comida de Juvia y que por eso venia mucho ultimamente.

-Que dices juvia? Estas de broma, verdad?-

La peliazul nego con la cabeza -Juvia cree que sera divertido ir con Lyon-sama ademas ya la ha invitado no puede rechazar.

Gray bufo. Desde cuando era tan apegada al albino? Es que se estaba enamorando de el? Esta celoso de el y Juvia? Este tipo de preguntas pasaban por la mente del joven mago pero como siempre su actitud "cool" le hacian decir cosas que en realidad no sentia -Tienes el derecho de salir con quien quieras-

Juvia miro a Gray, ella sabia perfectamente que su actitud no estaba de su parte y que aunque el encerio estuviera enamorado de ella no lo aceptaria. De hecho todos ya se habian dado cuenta de lo que el mago de hielo sentia, Juvia lo dudaba ya que la frialdad que tenia este hacia ella era mas que el cariño que demostraba y Lyon que siempre se mostraba cariñoso y lindo con ella le ayudaria a darle celos. Ella se sentia mal por usarlo de esta manera, pero lo que ella no sabia era que el joven albino estaba mas que dispuesto a ayudarla y por eso estaba acudiendo al gremio muy amenudo ultimamente, pero como no habia mucha reacción de parte de Gray, Lyon estaba dispuesto a dar golpes bajos como por ejemplo invitar a Juvia a la cafeteria. "Todo sea por la felicidad de ella" se reperia Lyon en la cabeza.

Gray miro a Lyon con una mirada no precisamente amistosa y se sento de nuevo en la barra a lado de natsu quien seguía dormido pero no duro nada en ese estado porque una rubia lo movia de lado a otro repitiendo -Natsu vamos a la cafetería que todos estan yendo-

-No todos lucy- Volvió a bufar fullbuster

-No vas por que no quieres- añadio Lucy que ya estaba cansada de ver como se comportaba de frio con la pobre de Juvia "se merece lo que le pasa" pensó.

-Bien Lucy- Dijo natsu haciendo que la chica le prestara atencion y se olvidara de el alquimista de hielo - Te llevare pero tienes que- le estaba diciendo algo al oído que hizo que Lucy se sonrojara e hiciera un pequeño gritito *Kya*-Oi natsu no seas así- Dijo sacudiendo las manos de arriba a abajo-

-Quieres ir si o no? Dijo Natsu haciendo que lucy se pusiera nerviosa trago saliva y entonces cerro los ojos y grito - Natsu podrias llevarme a la cafetería, es que quiero la compañia de un mago poderoso y sobre todo apuesto como tu-

Natsu asintió con la cabeza - Estoy encantado de llevar a una de mis admiradoras- Dijo con una cara burlona mientras Lucy y todos los presentes tenían una gota de sudor en la sien.


	2. Hasta que reaccionas Redfox!

Ahora es mi turno de cumplirte no?, atras del bote de basura, hasta que reaccionas Redfox!

Despues del pequeño espectaculo que hizo Lucy obligada por Natsu, los miembros de Fairy tail se dirijian a la nueva cafeteria. Para sorpresa de muchos Juvia habia aceptado ir con Lyon y ahora caminaban muy pero muy juntitos, Por algun motivo esto hacia a Gray querer congelar hasta la muerte a Lyon el cual estaba aguantando las ganas de reir a carcajadas gracias a que Gray los seguia "escondiendose" atras de un bote de basura.

Al otro lado de la calle iban Levy y Gajeel caminando, parecia que en cualquier momento el par de magos se desmayarian por el camino, Pantherlily quien se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo trato de animar algo las cosas pasando entre los pies de Levy quien se tropezo y Gajeel en un intento de atraparla la agarro de la cintura firmemente con su brazo.

-Cuidado por donde vas bola de pelo!-Bufo Gajeel quien no estaba totalmente conciente de la situacion comprometedora en la que se encontraba en ese instante.

-Eeh G-Gajeel- Levy trataba de hablar pero en ese momento se le hacia imposible. Cuando por fin reacciono el Dragon slayer la dejo en el suelo y Dijo -Lo hice con intencion de salvarte de que perdieras la dentadura, no te pongas nerviosa- Esto no concordaba mucho con la cara del Redfox puesto que estaba peor que un semaforo en rojo.

-Lo siento Levy-chan, no fue mi intencion hacerte caer- Dijo Lily viendo que su "plan" no habia dado tantos resultados, o eso creia hasta que un comentario hizo que por fin viera algo de parte de su dueño

-Enana, Creo que seria una buena idea que me dieras tu mano, asi aunque te tropesases, no te caerias y no tendria que agarrarte tan fuertemente de la cintura otra vez- Dijo Gajeel viendo a otro lado para no hacer contacto visual con la peliazul.

-Me Parece una buena idea- Dijo Lily agarrando la mano de Levy haciendo que sujete la de Gajeel.

-Ahh Lily, yo creo que no- Trato de negar Levy pero ya era demasiado tarde por que hierrito ya la tenia sujeta, no con fuerza, mas bien delicadamente y con sumo cuidado.

Atras de ellos iban Lucy y Natsu quienes iban discutiendo a causa de lo que habia pasado en el gremio, Lucy le reclamaba a Natsu por lo que le habia hecho decir, mientras que Natsu la tomaba por loca

-Natsu, Porque no puedes comportarte mas maduro? No tenias por que hacerme decir cosas tan vergonsosas- Decia lucy con la cara peor que el fuego del Dragon slayer.

-Acaso no querias venir a la cafeteria? Yo te puse un precio, ya lo cumpliste y ahora es mi turno de cumplirte no?, asi que deja de quejarte y solo camina conmigo sin discutir- Dijo natsu tomando de la mano a la maga celestial haciendo que su cara pasara de fuego a cabello de Erza.

-Bu-bueno vamos juntos- Dijo Lucy que disfrutaba de la calidez que la mano de Natsu estaba brindando.

Atras de Juvia y Lyon seguia un bote de basura andante, Gray todavia con el orgullo que hacia que no los siguiera normalmente. Lyon ya estaba cansado de ver a Gray siguiendolos de esa manera, asi que aumentaria el calor a las cosas, Tomo suavemente del hombro a Juvia mientras decia -Ahhh Juvy-chan caminar a tu lado hace que me sienta como el hombre mas afortunado del mundo-

Esto hizo que Juvia tomara un rojo intenso -Ly-lyon-sama hace que Juvia se averguenze-

Gray no podia creerlo, ubiera creido mas que un alien saliera de un ovni y le dejara un plato de abichuelas magicas, Pero sus ojos no lo estaban engañando,¿Como rayos se atreve Lyon a hacer que mi Juvia se sonroje y diga algo como eso? Un momento ¿Mi? ¿Que mierda estoy pensando? En ese momento un tremendo estruendo se oyo por toda la calle, haciendo que todos se volteasen a ver lo ocurrido, Gray se habia tropesado con el bote de basura.

-Mierda, que daño- Dijo sobandose Gray

-Hielito estas bien?- Pregunto con tono burlon Natsu

-Gray-sama¿? Que hace por aqui? Juvia pensaba que estaba en el gremio-Dijo la maga del agua

-E-esto es que Levy menciono que las ma-malteadas de chocolate estan muy buenas en ese lugar, a-asi que creo que me dieron ganas de probarlas- Dijo Gray tratando de cubrir su verdadero proposito.

-Vamos mi Juvy-chan, Tenemos que llegar pronto no queremos que la cafeteria se llene y sea en vano lo que hemos caminado- Dijo Lyon intentando seguir el camino y de paso hacer enojar a Gray

-Esto bueno vamos Lyon-sama- Juvia recordo el plan de "usar" a Lyon.

Gray se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo y poniendose en medio de Juvia y Lyon dijo- Bueno entonces vamos rapido antes de que se acaben esas malteadas de chocolate- Esto hizo que Lyon se sintiera orgullozo de su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento y es que no habia dicho tanto, pero estaba haciendo algo por defender a su maga de agua.


End file.
